Ninjago Movie 2: Curse of Morro
Ninjago Movie 2: Curse of Morro is the second long-length Ninjago film and the first long-length film canon to the Danon Universe made by Dtinaglia Studios. It follows the events of Season 0.4: Tournament of Elements. Episode Plot The ninja and their new students train. Later, the ninja start to leave Chen's noodle house when a stranger named Ronin appears and the ninja's powers are stolen. Back at the temple, the ninja get a message from Ronin saying they should not interfere, which the ninja ignore and the ninja split up to find Ronin. Kai, Zane, John, and Jay go to the Ninjago Ocean to look. They go on Ronin's ship and are attacked by Kronos, the Time Ninja, who then goes back in time with Ronin. Kai gets a call from Nya and the Ninja head to the temple. The ninja are then attacked by Morro, who unleashes a small army of ghosts and uses his powers to take Christopher, Noah, E, Wu, Nya, L, and John. Morro then leaves, saying that he will destroy Ninjago. The remaining ninja search for the Weapon of the Time Master to find Ronin and Kronos, which Jay quickly finds. Back in time, the ninja have a run-in with Past Zane and Kai in Way of The Ninja. It is revealed to Past Kai that Nya will be reunited with Kai and it is revealed to Past Zane that he will become titanium. They then travel to a serpentine gathering from The Snake King, ''where the serpentine are stopped by the present ninja. They then arrive at Ninjago City guarded with Nindroids. Past Kai is on a mission and the present ninja arrive and stop the nindroids. They then arrive at a time somewhere in ''Tournament of Elements, most likely The Day of the Dragon, where Past Jay and Lloyd are surrounded by Cultists. The two defeat them but the cultists then turn into Anocondrai, and it is revealed to the Anocondrai by the present ninja that they will be defeated in the Corridor of Elders. They then travel to the Monastery of Spinjitzu in Battle Between Brothers, where Past Wu and Garmadon fight. They leave there too. Then they travel to a time between Legacy Of The Green Ninja ''and ''Rebooted. Ronin and Kronos are there, and Rune uses a spell to destroy Ronin's obsidian glaive, where it is then revealed that Ronin's plan was to stop Morro. Ronin, Kronos, and the ninja team up and follow Morro, only to find their temple has been destroyed. Kronos tells the ninja they are experiencing a side effect of time travel: When they travel to the past, the present moves forward in time, and that it had been four days since they were last in the present. Behind them is a portal to the Cursed Realm, and they need to destroy it. They travel to a ghost camp, where a dragon breathes on Lloyd, letting Lloyd be possessed by a ghost. The ninja find Wu, Nya, and their students. Rune and Noah are possessed, and the rest escape the Cursed Realm, however Kronos's location is unknown and Morro and his army of ghosts arrive. Possessed Lloyd and Noah ride on Morro's dragon and arrive as well. The dragon creates more ghosts, and they surround the ninja. (placeholder) * Past Wu 2 * Past Kai 4Past Dareth Cast * Anacondrai Cultist * Argos * Chokun * Christopher * Cole * Cryptor * Dareth * E * Garmadon * Jack * Jay * Jay * John * Kai * King of Metalonia * Kronos * Lloyd * Morro * Nindroid Drone * Nindroid Warrior * Noah * Nya/Samurai X * Pythor * Ronin * Rune * Skales * Slithraa * Wu * Zane * Zugu Trivia * Lloyd's torso print switches from his Tournament gi to his Stone Armor gi. * In the TV series, Lloyd is possessed by Morro but is possessed by a ghost in Dan's series. * The ninja's base is a temple in an unknown location. * Jack, Rune, Christopher, Argos, E, L, John, Noah, and Kronos are not characters in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. * Jay and Lloyd wore tournament robes in ''The Day of the Dragon, ''but the ninja wore zukin robes at the time. * Kai and Zane wore their ZX robes in ''The Snake King, ''which they had not gained yet. Gallery